Typical conventional eyewear comprises any number of a series of components, including one or more lenses, a frame element, and temple pieces, or ear stems. With particular regard to attachment of ear stems to eyewear, it is common to attach one end of such ear stems to the eyewear via a hinge or pin, or by permanently adhering such ear stem to the eyewear or integrally forming such ear stem with the eyewear. However, such attachment configurations may be problematic when dismantlement of the eyewear is desired.